It's Too Late, Sokka
by kawaiiNIN
Summary: Sokka returns to Kyoshi to visit his pretty Kyoshi warrior. Let's see what Suki thinks of that. Song is Too Little, Too Late


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or "Too Little, Too Late". I don't own much.

* * *

"Suki!" The warrior turned to see a figure running towards her, waving. He was dressed in all blue, signifying where he hailed from.

"No…" she gasped in. "It can't be…"

"Hey! Suki!" It was him. Sokka of the Water Tribe. He approached her and suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist in an embrace. "I missed you," he whispered, breathing in her ear. The other Kyoshi warriors giggled or snickered at this affectionate action. It wasn't every day their captain got a hug from a _male_. Suki glared at them with a great intensity and they quickly left the two alone. She sighed at the way her comrades had behaved. Sokka laughed, "I bet if looks could kill, you would have murdered them." She smacked him upside the head with her jade colored fan. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" He stroked one of her gloved hands lovingly. "I'll make it up to you. Stay with me for a few days?" Suki was shocked. Did he _really_ think she _didn't_ know about his pretty little ice princess at the North Pole?

"Sokka…I can't. I'm sorry," she said, seeming to take a sudden interest at the ground beneath her. Sokka pulled her closer, so her hand rested on his chest. She tried to back away, only to find that he had gotten stronger since the last time she had seen him. "So-" She was cut off.

"Suki. Please? It's been so long, how many days has it been since I last glimpsed your pretty face?" He was trying to flatter her. 'Well' she thought to herself. 'This isn't going to get past me.' The brown-haired girl gently pried herself from him and turned around. "Please, Sokka. You're hurting me…" Sokka looked hurt then lifted her up so she was level with his face.

"What's wrong, doll face?" Suki was getting annoyed. First he comes uninvited, then he wants her to stay with him, then he invades her personal space and calls a proud Kyoshi warrior 'doll face'.

'Is he making a joke about my face paint? If he is…' She mentally growled. "Don't play this with me…" Her face barely showed emotion in her makeup.

**Come with me, stay the night**

**You say the words but boy it don't feel right**

**What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You take my hand, and you say you've changed**

**But boy you know your beggin' don't fool me**

**Because to you it's just a game**

"What?"

"Set me down, Sokka. I've got to train," Suki said softly (A/N heh heh heh, alliteration…)"I can't let my village down." The brown-haired boy had an expression of disappointment on his face. This pulled the strings on Suki's healing heart, so she decided to tell him that she knew about his love for the girl who had become the moon spirit. "I know who you met on your journey. I heard she was radiant, like the moon," her voice drifted off with a distant look in her eyes.

**So let me on down**

'**Cause time has made me strong**

**I'm starting to move on**

**I'm gonna say this now**

**Your chance has come and gone**

**And you know**

"It's too late, Sokka. I'm sorry. You aren't fooling me. I know about Yue and frankly, I don't care anymore."

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

"I loved you, Sokka, but I guess it didn't fill to your 'needs'…" She laughed a painful, forced laugh, "How foolish of me." With that, Suki gracefully began to walk away. Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by an irritated voice. "Why don't you go talk to your sister, hm?" She said, looking over her shoulder at a shocked Sokka. He called out to her. Unfortunately, she didn't listen. It was the way she dealt with her heartache.

**I was young and in love**

**I gave you everything but it wasn't enough**

**And now you wanna communicate**

**Go find someone else**

**In lettin' you go, I'm lovin' myself**

**You gotta problem**

**But don't come askin' me for help**

**Cause ya know**

"Suki. It's not too late!"

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry."

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

Suki was a friend, a protector. She was compassionate and would die for others. But with Sokka, her caring soul was wasted. He was unfaithful to her. No matter what she would have done, no matter if she had prayed to the gods, her first love would have left. She didn't want to live that way.

**I can love with all of my heart baby**

**I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)**

**With a player like you, I don't have a prayer**

**That's the way to live, yeah oh**

"Too late…"

**It's just too little, too late**

**Yeah**

Suki found herself in another hug.

"I love you, Suki…" he breathed into her ear.

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

"Maybe," her thoughts echoed in her mind, mingling with the words Sokka had spoken. "Maybe, it's not too late…"


End file.
